you always in my heart
by rendysasunaru
Summary: akankah sasuke mengatakan perasaannya yg sebenarnya kepada naruto?  mari kita lihat dalam cerita ini...
1. Chapter 1

Hai para readers ,perkenalkan nama aku rendy ,aku baru aja jadi author,dan aku belum tau banya tentang fanfiction ini,jadi harap memaklumi kalo ceritanya rada-rada gk -mudahan fict aku bisa menghibur kalian semua ,direview ya please

::::happy reading::::

::You Always In My Heart::

By :Rendysasunaru

**Disclaimer** : naruto- masashi kishimoto

Pairing : sasuke uchiha & naruto uzumaki

Genre : romance & drama

Rate : T

Warning :Au,ooc,crack pairing,typo,gaje

PART 1

Pagii ini sangat cerah ya naruto-kun?"kata sakura

Iya ya sakura-chan "jawab naruto

Mereka berjalan sampai kegerbang sekolah dan berpapasan dengan sasuke

Pagi sasuke-kun!"sapa sakura

Hn"jawab sasuke

Eh teme udah siap pr metematika blom?"Tanya naruto

Hn"jawab sasuke lagi

Apa tidak ada kata lain daripada itu?"seru naruto

Tapi sasuke menghiraukan naruto,sesampainya dikelas naruto meletakkan tasnya dibangku masing-masing,tetapi sesampainya sasuke dibangkunya ia dikerubungi fans-clubnya

Sasuke-kun sudah makan?"Tanya anak perempuan bernama ino

Apa sasuke mau dibelikkan sarapan?"Tanya lagi

Tidak usah ,aku sudah ini mengganggu orang saja,hyuuusss pergi sana "jawab sasuke sinis

Tiiiiitiiiiiitiiit ...

Bel istirahat berbunyi...

Teme ,kekantin yuk"ajak naruto

Hn"jawab sasuke

Sesampainya dikantin merekan berpapasan dengan kiba dan sai .

Pagi naruto"sapa kiba

Pagi juga "jawab naruto

Kalian ini mesra sekali ya"ledek sai

Enak aja "jawab naruto sambil memenyunkan bibirnya

Kau mau makan apa teme?"Tanya naruto

Aku tidak lapar"jawab sasuke

,mbak ramennya 5 porsi ya "dengan cengiran khasnya ''para author kelabakan*\plakk dijitak om masashi .

Haaaah ,banyak sekali sidobe ini makan "seru sasuke dalam hati

Setelah selesai menghaabiskan ramennya,naruto mengajak sasuke keatap

Mau apa kita keatap dobe?"Tanya sasuke

Eh teme,diatap itu sangatlah tenang"jawab naruto

Sesampainya diatap,mereka duduk -tibajantung naruto berdegup kencang seperti mau perang"emank amat dhani"taaakkk\dijitak om dhani

Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan tak punya perasaan kini dia merasa kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Ada apa ini,kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh saat duduk dekat sidobe?"_tanyanya pada hati. Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka memerah ..

Tiiiiiitiiiiitiiiit ...

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi...

Eh teme,kembali kekelas yuk"ajak naruto

Selama plajaran sasuke & naruto hanya melamun memikirkan perasaan tadi.

.

.

.

.

...

Bel pulang berbunyi...

Teme pulang bareng yuuk"ajak naruto

Entah angin apa yg menghampiri sasuke dan dia menyetujui ajakan naruto. Disepanjang perjalanan sasuke & naruto hanya diam yang berjalan disebelah sasuke tiba-tiba tersandung,dengan cepat sasuke menangkap naruto dalam dekapannya"gimana posenya?"*pikir sendiri donk\dijontos para readers Mereka bertatapan lama sekali,wajah mereka berdua pun memerah.

Ternyata sidobe ini manis juga ya"seru sasuke dalam hati haaaah teme,ngapai pegang-pegang,iihhhh sasuke mesum"seru naruto kaunya aja yg dobe,jalan aja bisa ditolongi malah marah-marah"sahut sasuke, ia maaf Ya teme,makasi udah nolongi aku tadi"jawab naruto lirih .

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

Naruto yg paling heboh dikelas dan biasanya dihiraukan kali ini sasuke malah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

_sepertinya aku mulai menyukai tingkahnya yg dobe itu" _seru dalam hatinya keadan kelas kini ribut kayak dipajak ikan .karna guru sedang rapat jadi para murid pulang cepat. Sasuke pulang bareng lagi ya "ajak naruto hn"jawab sasuke ciiih ,kebiasaan kali siteme ini la "seru naruto dalam hati mereka terus berjalan tapi tdk diantara mereka yg memulai pembicaraan naruto mengalah. ... sasuke"panggil naruto hn"jawab sasuke tipe pacarmu sperti apa?"Tanya naruto tipeku ,seorang yg manis,lucu dan tidak merepotkan"jawab sasuke semakin hari mereka selalu bersama''macem prangko''emang mau kirim surat _apa aku benar menyukai sasuke ya ?_"tanyanya pada hati _tapi bagimana mungkin ,sasuke itukan cowo'_ "sahutnya sendiri *macem orang gilak\toookk,author sialan enak aja bilangi gue gila*dimarahi naruto .

.

Didalam kamar naruto yg bernuansa oranye ia berfikir_"apa benar dia suka sama sasuke"_

"Tanya ama gue aja,gue kan ." kata author

diwaktu yg sama sasuke melamun dan berfikir "apa ia dia suka sama naruto"kan udah gue bilangi siih ,Tanya ma gue aja ,gue authorrnya .makanya jangan ngeyel*ketepaak\ditampar ama om masashi karna ribut kali

Telepon dikamar naruto berbunyi ,..

"kriing,kring..."

Naruto : ya hallo"jawab naruto

Kushina : naruto ini ibu ,1 minggu lagi kamu akan pindah kesuna"jawab ibu naruto yang bernama kushina.

Naruto : Ah ibu" jawab naruto mengeluh

Kushina : tidak boleh protes "tegas kushina

"tuuuutuuuut"Teleponnya dimatikan oleh kushina

Esok paginya ...

.

.

.

.

Sasuke"panggil naruto ada apa dobbbe"sahut sasuke aku akan pindah 6hari lagi"jawab naruto lirih kenapa pindah dobbb?"Tanya sasuke ia ,ibuku memaksa jadi aku tidak bisa menolak "jawab naruto lesu setelah berhari-hari ,_sasuke baru menyadari ternyata dia menyukai naruto _ _apa aku beritahu sidobe ini tentang perasaanku_"hati sasuke pun berkecamuk naruto"panggil sasuke ada apa"sahut naruto ada yg ingin aku katakan dan ini tentang perasaanku"tambah sasuke ada apa dengan perasaanmu teme?"Tanya naruto lagi se...be...nar...nya.. aku menyukai mmmmm...u naruto"jawab sasuke gugup naruto hanya terdiam , apa kau benci padaku naruto?"Tanya sasuke n...ng...gak kog,se...be...nar..nya aku juga suka padamu sasuke"jawab naruto gugup apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku naruto?"Tanya sasuke aku tidak tahu sasuke,mungkin aku salah bicara ... lalu naruto berlari mkenuju taman belakang,lalu ia duduk dibangku taman sambil memikirkan perkataan sasuke tadi.

Nggak,Ia,Nggak,Ia ..."naruto pun jadi bingung sendiri lalu sasuke datang menghampiri naruto sambil membawa bunga mawar merah.. maukah kau UZUMAKI NARUTO menjadi kekasihku ?"Tanya sasuke sambil berlutut baiklah aku mau "jawab naruto lantang .

Mereka tidak sadar kalo sedang diliatin & para penoton jadi blushing melihat adegan romantic sasunaru tadi. Lalu sasuke memeluk naruto dan berkata'' _aku mencintaimu dobe''_seru sasuke _aku juga "_sahut naruto

TBC ...

yaaa ,gimana ceritanya readers ?

Please direview yya,maaf kalo ada kata yg kurang dipahami


	2. Chapter 2

Hai para readers ,perkenalkan nama aku rendy ,aku baru aja jadi author,dan aku belum tau banyak tentang fanfiction ini,jadi harap memaklumi kalo ceritanya rada-rada gk -mudahan fict aku bisa menghibur kalian semua ,direview ya please

::::Happy reading::::

:::You Always In My Heart:::

By :Rendysasunaru

**Disclaimer** : naruto- masashi kishimoto

Pairing : sasuke uchiha & naruto uzumaki

Genre : romance & drama

Rate : T

Warning :Au,ooc,crack pairing,typo,gaje

PART 2

Bagaimana kalo kita merayakan hari jadi kita naruto?"Tanya sasuke  
>ya sudah kalo itu maumu"jawab naruto<br>kau mau kita kemana naruto?"Tanya sasuke lagi  
>bagaimana ke ramen ichiraku aja?"Tanya naruto<br>yaudah kalo gitu ,ayo kita pergi!"ajak sasuke

_Sampai ditempat remen ichiraku..._

Pak,ramennya 2 porsi ya"seru naruto  
>ya baiklah ,tunggu sebentar"seru sipemilik kedai tersebut<p>

_Sambil naruto menunggu ramennya , ia berkata pada sasuke_"teme,jkgn bilang pada yg lain ya kalo kita jadian"seru naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke<br>_ini remennya sudah jadi ...  
>mereka pun makan dengan lahap ...<em>

Aaahhh sudah kenyaaang"seru naruto  
>ayo kita pulang sasuke"ajak naruto<br>naruto besok aku jemput kerumahmu yaa?"Tanya sasuke  
>yaudsh kalo itu keinginanmu''sahut naruto<br>.

.

.

.

Besok paginya sasuke datang kerumah naruto utk menjemputnya dengan mobil BMW _sportynya_.

Tiiiiiiintiiiin ...  
>suara klakson mobil sasuke ...<br>narutooooo ,cepat nanti kita terlambat"seru sasuke  
>iaaa , sebentar ya sasuke"sahut naruto<br>_naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil sasuke yang berwarna biru itu ...  
>mobil sasuke pun melaju dengan kencang ..<em>

Sasuke ,apa nanti ketahuan sama yg lain kalo kita udah jadian"Tanya naruto  
>biarkan saja mereka tau"jawab sasuke<p>

_Akhirnya mobil mereka pun sampai di lapangan parkiran sekolah ..._

Ayoo turun debe"ajak sasuke  
>t...ap..i"jawab naruto takut ketahuann<br>gk ada tapi-tapian ,ayo dobe cepat turunn"seru sasuke  
>baiklah"jawab naruto pasrah<p>

_Sasuke berjalan disebelah naruto dan menggenggam tangan naruto.._

Bagaimana ini sasuke?"Tanya naruto takut  
>kan ada aku ,kekasihmu dan aku akan melindungimu"seru sasuke<p>

_Mereka berjalan kekelas ,semua pada bengong liat mereka  
>sasuke berjalan dengan cueknya, <em>

heh kau pindah sana"sasuke menyuruh temanya sugeitsu untuk pindah  
>naruto ,mulai sekarang kau duduk disebelahku ya"suruh sasuke<br>hhaaaah,kau yakin teme?"Tanya naruto  
>yakinnn"jawab sasuke<p>

_ ...  
>bel masuk kelas berbunyi...<em>

pagi kakashi-sensei"sapa semua murid  
>pagi,eh tapi kog ada yg kurang ya?"tanyanya<br>apanya yg kurang sensei?"Tanya seorang siswi bernama tenten  
>oh ya naruto mana?"Tanya kakashi<br>itu dia sensei duduk sama sasuke sang kekasihnyaa dibelakang"sahut sakura  
>hei naruto,tumben sekali kau duduk bersama sasuke?"Tanya kakashi<br>aaaa...nu sensei"jawab naruto gugup  
>mereka udah jadian sensei"sasut sai darib sudut kelas<p>

_cuiiitcuiiit ...  
>ciiiiecieee naruto udah jadian sama sasuke"ledek mereka semua<br>mana kemek-kemeknya"Tanya mereka semua*\plaaak enakk aja kalian ditraktir gue aja authornya gk ditraktir ...\ptakkk*ditampar ama om masashi*  
>karna ledekkan mereka wajah naruto semakin memerah <em>

sudah,sudah"menyuruh semua murid utk mengakhiri ledekan mereka*isss sog jadi penengah\tooook*dijitak kakashi\ehh lo bilang apa tadi"Tanya kakashi\gk bilang apaapa kog ,yeiiiy perasaan deh lo .

_selama pelajaran naruto hanya melamun .._

kau kenapa dobbb?"Tanya sasuke

hahhh ,gk ada apaapa kog"jawab naruto  
>kau yakin dobe?"Tanya sasuke lagi<br>iyaa"jawab naruto 

_bagaimana aku harus memberitahu sasuke,,5 hari lagi aku akan pindah"dalam hati naruto_

_grrrrr,grrrrt,hp naruto bergetar..  
>dari ibu: narruto 2 hari lagi kamu harus pindah kesuna<em>  
><em>haaah ,kenapa dipercepat,bagaimana aku memberitahu sasuke kalo 2 hari lagi aku akan pindah"serunya dalam hati<em>

tapi ,aku harus memberitaunya ,  
>sa..su,,ke"panggil naruto<br>hn"sahut sasuke  
>2 hari lagi perpindahanku kesuna dipercepat"seru naruto<br>hahhh,kenapa begitu?"Tanya sasuke  
>aku tidak tau,ibu baru saja memberitauku tadi"jawab naruto<br>mereka hanya terdiam,naruto aku ingin mengajakkmu kesuatu tempat"ajak sasuke  
>emanknya kita mau kemana?"Tanya naruto<br>kalo aku kasih tau,gk special lagi donk"jawab sasuke  
>ihhh sasuke curang"rengek naruto sambil memenyunkan bibirnya<br>kalo kau seperti itu ,kau kelihatan manis ya dobe"goda sasuke  
>mereka pun berjalan keparkiran dan melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat.<p>

_sampainya ditempat yang dituju ..  
>naruto pun kegirangan ..<em>

wahhh , tempat ini tenang sekali"seru naruto kegirangan  
>sasuke hanya tersenyum gembira melihat kekasihnya begitu senang , ayoo sini dobe akan kutunjukan tempat yang lebih dari ini''tawar sasuke<br>mereka berjalan menuju kesebuah danau sambil berpegangan tangan  
>waaaaaaaaaah sasuke ,tempat ini indah sekali"seru naruto<br>sasuke pun tersenyum puas mnelihat naruto segembira itu,  
>sasuke dan naruto duduk disebuah pohon yang teduh ,angin seoi-sepoi membuat naruto tertidur dipangkuan sasuke ...<br>_hemhh,ternyata kalo naruto lagi tidur ternyata ia manis juga,memang aku tidak salah_ _memilihnya utk menjadi kekasihku_"_serunya dalam hati_

sasuke pun menggendong naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil ,lau sasuke mengantarkan naruto pulang..  
>dobb,dobee,ayo turun kita udah sampai ni"kata sasuke<br>kita ada dimana?"Tanya naruto  
>kita ada didepan rumahmu"jawab sasuke<br>lalu sasuke membukakan pintu naruto ,sebelum naruto beranjak pergi ,sasuke mencium kening naruto . selamat tidur ya dobe"seru sasuke  
>terimah kasih ya sasuke sudah mengantarku pulang"balas naruto<br>sasuke hanya tersenyum manis,dan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu pergi .  
>sesampainya dikamar,naruto lalu mengepakkan barang-barangnya utk berangkat besok.<p>

_TO:TEME SAYANG  
>''SASUKE AKU AKAN PERGI,BESOK AKU BERANGKAT JAM 9:00 PAGI ,KUHARAP KAU DATANG UNTUK PERTEMUAN KITA YANG TERAKHIR"<br>FROM:DOBE SAYANG_

sasuke pun membaca sms dari naruto dan memasuki kamarnya .

esok paginya

.

.

.

.

Naruto pun menelepon taxi dan taxinya akan datang 15 menit lagi  
>taxinya pun datang dan naruto langsung ke konoha airport.<br>sasuke tiba ,tidak lama sasuke tiba naruto pun tiba .  
>naruto apakah kau tidak bisa membatalkan ini dan tetap tinggal?"Tanya sasuke<br>maafkan aku sasuke ,tapi aku mencintaimu"jawab naruto  
>aku juga mencintaimu naruto"balas sasuke <p>

Lalu mereka bernyanyi ..

.

.

.

Naruto : betapa hancur hatiku meninggalkan dirimu ,tapi itu bukanlah gundahku  
>sasuke: tapi tak sangka secepat ini harus berakhir kisah cinta kita<br>sasunaru: kuakan selalu mencintaimu walau kita tak mungkin bersama  
>naruto: meski berat melespasmu tapui kamu akan slalu dihatiku slamanyaa..<p>

Selamat tinggal sasuke ,tapi kita masih bisa pacaran lewat jarak jauhkan dan aku akan kembali lagi untukmu sasuke  
>lalu sasuke mencium naruto dengan mesra ,naruto pun membalas ciuman sasuke<br>mereka pun berciman selama 15 menit.

Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya dobe"seru sasuke  
>kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku sasuke"balas naruto<p>

Naruto pun berbalik memasuki pintu airpot ,sasuke masih mengharapkan naruto tidak jadi pergi,tapi naruto tetap berjalan. Ketika sasuke berbalik naruto berhenti dan melihat kebelakang .

Maafkan aku bu ,aku tidak pergi meninggalkan sasuke ,lalu naruto berlari sambil memenggil sasuke.  
>sasuke"panggil naruto<br>ituu kan suara naruto apa di...a ,,,,  
>sasuke aku sangat mencintaimuuu.<br>sasuke pun berbalik ,..  
>narutooo? Kenapa kau kembali ?""Tanya sasuke<br>aku tidak bisa , aku sangat mencintaimu"seru naruto  
>ia, aku juga mencintaimu naruto<br>lalu mereka berpelukkan ...

:::the end:::

Gimana ceritanya readers ,semoga cerita ku ini bisa menghibur kalian ya  
>janan lupa riviewnya yaaaaa...<p> 


End file.
